The Outsiders Through New Eyes
by TeamLeoOmega
Summary: The story of the Outsiders is retold through points of view other than Ponyboy's. Rights to S. E. Hinton. I own nothing.
1. Jumped

The Outsiders Through New Eyes

**(A/n) Another of my favorite books! This story is basically me retelling parts of the book in different POVs than Ponyboy's. **

**I own nothing. **

Darry's POV

"Darry! Soda! Help!" _Ponyboy?_

At first, I wasn't sure that I'd really heard my kid brother screaming for help. I figured I'd heard one thing and thought it was something else. Then, it came again: "Darry! Please help me!" and I was sure I hadn't imagined it that time. Ponyboy was in trouble.

I sprinted toward the sound of the yelling. I heard footsteps behind me, also running. I looked behind me to see Sodapop trying to catch up. I slowed down a bit, and he came up beside me. "Did you hear that?" he panted. "It sounded like Ponyboy!"

I nodded, and kept running. Up ahead, I could clearly see the problem. Ponyboy was being held to the ground by a large group of Socs. One seemed to be threatening him with something... a knife? He held it up to Ponyboy's neck, and I could hear Ponyboy scream my name again.

Suddenly, I heard the thundering of many shoes on pavement. I looked up, and I realized Sodapop and I hadn't been the only ones to hear Ponyboy. The whole gang was coming to his rescue. Two-Bit was coming in from one side, Steve from another, and Dallas from behind with Johnny hot on his heels. The Soc with the knife looked up, and his face became panic stricken. He and his buddies bolted.

The Socs all leapt into a car that was parked on the side of the road and started to drive away. Dallas, Two-Bit, and Steve chased the car down the street. I sprinted after them to make sure the Socs left, then turned and jogged back to the others.

Soda was helping Ponyboy sit up. He was talking to him in a calming voice. "It's okay, Pony. They ain't gonna hurt you no more."

I reached Soda. "Is the kid okay?" I asked.

Ponyboy stood up. "I'm fine, Darry."

Suddenly, my concern was replaced by frustration. Ponyboy did this to me a lot. "What were you doing walking by yourself? Don't you ever use your head? You don't ever think!"

Ponyboy looked at me innocently. "All I did was walk home from the movies," he protested.

I growled under my breath. "I wish, just once in a while, you could concentrate on something besides movies and books. You must think at school with the good grades you bring home." I took a deep breath, trying to get ahold of my anger. "Look, if you had to walk by yourself, you should have carried a blade."

Soda glared at me. "Oh, yeah, Darry. That would have been a good excuse for the Socs to cut his neck a little more." I hadn't noticed it before, but now I saw blood rolling from a small cut under Ponyboy's jaw.

I sighed. "Hey, Soda, when I want my kid brother to tell me what to do with my other kid brother, I'll ask, alright, _kid brother_?" I turned away. I could hear the others comforting Ponyboy, but I didn't want any part of it. If Ponyboy never learned how to use his head, he was going to get himself killed.

**(A/n) Short, I know, but since I am already done with chapters 2 and 3, they will be out very soon. Like, tomorrow. Both of them.**

**Anyway, please review! Since I am working on my Heroes of Olympus story already, these might still take a bit longer after 2 and 3, but I really wanted to get this out there! Hope you enjoyed it. And, as always, review!**

**Yours in demigodishness, or in this case, greaserishness, TLO.**


	2. Secrets

**(A/n) Hello, strangers. Told you it wouldn't be long. This part's kind of short, but chapter three is right behind it.**

**Phoenixx Rising: Glad you like it! Please keep reading!**

**Anyway, here's your story. I own nothing.**

Sodapop's POV

"Hey, Ponyboy. Are you cold?"

"Yeah. A little."

I rolled over and put my arm over his shoulders. He'd been quiet all afternoon, and had avoided Darry ever since he'd been jumped. Right then, I realized that Darry had been pretty hard on him. I tried to comfort him. "You know, when Darry says stuff like that, he doesn't mean it. He's just worried, that's all. He loves you a lot."

"Sure." There was sarcasm in Ponyboy's voice.

I responded with a pause. I'd been thinking about something all day. I decided to confide in Ponyboy. "Listen, Pony, and I'll tell you something." I carefully considered my next words. "You have to promise you're not gonna tell Darry."

"Okay."

I waited for a moment. "I think I'm gonna marry Sandy."

Sandy was my girlfriend. She was a greaser like me, but she wasn't like any girl I'd ever met. I really loved her. I wanted to be with her forever.

Ponyboy looked a little stunned. I felt a bit awkward, so I kept talking. "I'll probably wait 'till you're out of school so I can help Darry with bills and stuff."

"Soda, are you in love with Sandy?"

"Yeah."

"What's it like?"

He surprised me with that one. I thought about it for a moment. How do you explain love to a fourteen-year-old? After a few seconds of consideration, I said, "It's real nice."

**(A/n) Again, I know it's short. Sorry. But I am putting up chapter 3 in about 20 seconds, give or take a few seconds. It is already done. Anyway, review and keep reading! Also check out my Heroes of Olympus story: Leo vs Beastie, a Heroes of Olympus Story.**

**Yours in demigodishness and greaserishness, TLO. **


	3. Fears

**(A/n) Told you.**

**Here's your chapter... I know you waited ****_sooo_**** long to read it [she said sarcastically]**

**Anyway, here it is.**

Johnny's POV

Dallas Winston was at it again.

The redhead did not look in the least bit amused with Dally poking at her face and flirting with her, and she looked like she was about to rip his head off, which was_ not_ something I wanted to witness. I stood hastily. "I'm going to get a Coke," I told Ponyboy. He nodded and let me out.

On my way up to the concession stand, I heard laughter. Hysterical laughter. Whoever it was sounded drunk. And very familiar...

I glanced up. Two Socs were sitting on top of a Mustang. One caught my eye, and I realized where I'd seen him before.

I lifted my hand to the side of my face and ran my fingers down the long, thick scar. Thinking about it made me shudder. I sprinted back to my seat. Dally wasn't there. The girl with the red hair was talking to Ponyboy. "My name's Sherri," she was saying, "but my friends call me Cherry 'cause of my hair."

Ponyboy nodded. "I know. We go to the same school."

I slid into my seat, trying not to interrupt. Cherry was just asking Ponyboy about Sodapop when Dally came back carrying two Cokes. He handed one to Cherry's friend and one to Cherry, then sat down and started smoking a cigarette. He grinned at Cherry. "Thought that would cool you off."

Cherry looked at the Coke in her hand. Then she threw it in Dally's face. "That ought to cool _you_ off, greaser. And when you wash your mouth and learn to talk and act decent, I might cool off, too."

Dally looked stunned for a second. "Fiery, huh?" He took a step towards Cherry. "That's just how I like 'em!" He threw his arm around her.

Cherry thrashed. "Get _off_ of me!" she shrieked. Dally didn't let go.

What I did next surprised even me. But I couldn't stand to watch. What if Dally hurt her? I stood and grabbed Dally's arm. "Leave her _alone_, Dallas!"

He got quiet. "_Excuse me?_"

I gritted my teeth. "You heard me. Leave her alone."

Dally let go of Cherry and stood. Now I started to regret what I'd just said. _Great,_ I thought. _I just stood up to Dallas. I should have considered the fact that I like being alive._

Dally towered over me, his fists clenched. I shrank back, only now realizing that Dallas was twice my size. I prepared to have my dental work rearranged.

But instead of slugging me, Dally huffed, turned, and stormed out of the drive-in.

Cherry breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. He had me scared to death."

I was surprised. "You sure didn't show it," I said. "Nobody talks to Dally like that."

Cherry smiled. "From what I saw, you do."

I knew I was never going to forget those girls. Especially Cherry.

**(A/n) No, I did not just write that in the three minutes in between chapter posts. Two and three were already written.**

**It may take a bit longer for me to put up chapter four, as it is not yet written and I have to write my ****_Heroes of Olympus _****story.**

**Anyway, keep reading and reviewing! Yours in greaserishness, TLO.**


	4. Guilt

**(A/n) Hello, strangers! I'm back with more! **

**I probably could have had this up sooner, but my summer homework is due soon, and it was demanding to be done. Just so you guys know, I had absolutely no fun doing the homework and wanted to be writing this for all you strangers to read. Yes, I find you more interesting than school. Congratulations. Be happy now. I demand it.**

**dani-curtis-16: I'm happy you enjoyed it. I WILL UPDATE SOOOON!**

**Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for... and would probably like to read. I apologize for my blabbing. I own nothing, except my blabbing.**

Darry's POV

It was almost two in the morning. I was starting to panic.

Ponyboy should have been home hours ago. I hadn't been worried at first, knowing that he was usually a bit late coming home on weekends. But now my concern was growing. What if something had happened? What if the Socs...

_No,_ I thought. _Don't think like that. Think positive. He's fine, he's just taking the long way home. He has Dally and Johnny with him, and they'll protect him, or tell me if anything happens... NO. Nothing will happen. He's fine, he's fine, he's fine..._

I knew I couldn't call the cops. If they found out about our parents, they might put Pony and Soda in a boys' home, and I didn't want to risk that.

I paced the house, praying that Pony would be okay. Suddenly, I thought to call Johnny or Dally. If they were home, and Pony wasn't with one of them, then I could start panicking. I ran to the phone, deciding to call Johnny first, as I trusted him more. I picked up the phone and dialed his number. It rang three times, then someone picked up.

"Hello? Who is it?" It was a woman. Johnny's mother.

"Um, hello, this is Darrel Curtis. Is Johnny there?"

Silence. And then, "How dare you call me, you filthy hoodlum?! I knew he shouldn't be associating with you! You and the rest of your filthy kind have turned my son into a _disgrace_! I never want to see any of your faces again, especially near me!"

"Is Johnny there, or not?" I asked angrily. No wonder Johnny didn't like his mother.

"No," she snapped. "But you stay away from him! You've turned him into a disgrace, you hear me? A _disgrace!_"

I hung up on her, so fed up that I felt ready to punch someone. I felt all the more horrible for Johnny, having to live with that awful woman.

I was about to call Dally when I heard the door bang open. I ran towards the door to find a tired-looking Ponyboy walk in as if he didn't have a care in the world. Having just been riled up by Johnny's mother, the calm scolding I'd had planned for Pony was suddenly replaced by anger.

"Where the hell have you been?!" I burst out. "Do you have any clue what time it is?"

Ponyboy shook his head stupidly. I gritted my teeth. "Well, it's two o'clock in the morning, kiddo."

My outburst woke up Soda, who was asleep on the couch. "Hey, Pony," he murmured. "Where've you been."

Pony walked inside. "I fell asleep in the lot."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You **_what_**?!"

He walked past me, not meeting my eyes. "I was talking to Johnny and I fell asleep in the lot."

"Oh sure, while we're back here praying that you haven't been jumped or kidnapped? And I couldn't even call the cops 'cause it would get you two thrown in a boys' home so fast it would make your head spin!"

"I didn't mean to."

"Right! 'I didn't mean to. I forgot.' That's all I ever hear from you!"

Soda came up behind me. "C'mon, Darry—"

I whirled around to face him. "_Shut up!_ I'm sick and tired of you sticking up for him!"

Ponyboy grabbed my arm. "_Don't you yell at him!_"

My vision became tinted with red as my anger boiled over. I whipped around and smacked Ponyboy so hard that he fell to the floor.

Ponyboy stared up at me with evident surprise, his grey-green eyes wide. I began to cool down, and realized what I'd just done. "Ponyboy..."

Suddenly, Ponyboy stood and bolted out the door.

I sprinted to the door and threw it open. By then, Ponyboy had run out of sight.

My anger was gone. In its place was a heavy guilt.

**(A/n) Well, that was a bit longer than the last three, and slightly more dramatic.**

**Hope you enjoyed this! I plan on doing POVs other than Darry, Soda, and Johnny in the future, but I think the next one is going to be Johnny. Still, I plan on doing Two-Bit and Dally POVs for some of the chapters.**

**Keep reading and reviewing! Yours in greaserishness, TLO.**


	5. Alone

**(A/n) Hello, my pretties. I missed you in my long, agonizing absence.**

**You found it agonizing, right?**

**Anyway, I mostly blame my immense lateness on my friend, who got me into watching Wolf's Rain. Honestly, I felt like doing nothing but watching the series [all 30 episodes, all 350 minutes] for the past few days.**

**My life has also been hectic, and I've had a bit of writer's block, so I'm a little late. Sorry.**

**dani-curtis-16: You've been mentioned for the second time! And your puppy face has appealed to me. I definitely think I'm going to do that in the near future.**

**Phoinixx Rising: Yeah, I feel bad for Darry too!**

**booklover450: I'm glad you like it! Thanks. **

**atyler4474: I thought I would keep it interesting, not just using things that were already in the book. It was fun to write what I thought Johnny's mother would say to Darry. Thanks for reading!**

**Here's your chapter. Hope you like it! I own nothing except my blabbing.**

Johnny's POV

_Wait, what's that? A blue Mustang. Just ignore it, pretend you don't see it, keep walking, keep walking. They've seen me! That one's got a switchblade! NO! HELP!_

I woke with a start. I was still in the lot. I realized someone was shaking my shoulder. Looking up, I was surprised to see Ponyboy.

"Johnny?" he said. "Come on, we're running away."

I was so confused that I just got up and ran after him.

We ran for a long time before Ponyboy finally slowed. I put my hands on my knees to catch my breath. Pony, who hadn't even broken a sweat, was pacing in front of me, looking frustrated and distraught.

"Relax, Pony!" I said. "What happened?"

"Darry hit me!" he cried. "I came in, he got mad at me..." His fists were clenched. "I'm freaking out, Johnny."

"Well, you're scaring me, so calm down!" I said.

He looked so angry I thought he was going to punch me. Then he said, "You got a cigarette?"

I pulled the pack out of my pocket and handed him one.

"Look, maybe a walk around the park will help me cool down enough to go home," Ponyboy sighed around the cigarette.

I nodded and followed him. We did a loop around the park and were standing by the fountain when Ponyboy's head snapped up. "What are they doing here?" he growled. "This is _our_ territory."

I followed his gaze to the road where a... _blue Mustang_ was pulling to the side. Several guys got out... and one held a switchblade.

It was _him._

I tried not to panic as the group of Socs walked slowly and meaningfully towards us. I noticed they occasionally stumbled and I could hear them laughing. They were drunk.

When they arrived at the fountain, we glared at them for a few long seconds before Ponyboy said, "You're out of your territory. You better watch it!"

The one with the switchblade glared at him. "No, pal. _You_ better watch it." He turned to the others. "Aren't these the boys that tried to pick up on our women?" he said. They all nodded. When he got no reaction from us, he said, "You know what greasers are? White trash with long, greasy hair." His posse laughed.

Ponyboy couldn't let this go. "You know what Socs are?"

"What?"

"White trash with Mustangs and madras," Ponyboy sneered. He spit on the Soc with the blade.

This probably didn't help things. One yelled, "_GET THEM!"_ The Socs started to chase us.

Ponyboy was definately faster than I was. He raced away from the fountain, but when I tried to follow, I was quickly brought down by one of the Socs. He punched me and growled, "Stay down." I lay there helplessly.

I heard yelling somewhere to my left, and someone screamed, "Let _go_ of me!" They had caught Ponyboy.

Laying facedown, afraid to move, I heard a splash and more yelling. I risked a look, and what I saw horrified me.

They were holding Ponyboy's head under the water. They were _drowning _him.

I was so angry that something inside of me snapped. I dug my switchblade out of my pocket and stood.

The Socs were all focused on Ponyboy, and didn't see me coming at them. I extended the knife and jabbed outward.

I felt the knife sink into something... someone. I heard a shriek, and a body sagged at the end of the knife.

The remaining Socs all stared at me in terror before scattering. I watched them run into the night.

Ponyboy burst from the water and stumbled out of the fountain, collapsing next to it and passing out. I pulled the knife out of the Soc, and he sank limply to the ground.

He was dead. I had killed him.

I looked at the blood on the knife, then to his dead body again.

Was there nowhere for me to hide? From the police, from my parents, from the Socs?

I felt alone. Lost, and alone.

**(A/n) Poor Johnny. Who else wants to hug him right now?**

**Anyway, sorry for my lateness, but again, my life is weird right now, writer's block is trying to blackmail me, and I am watching wolf videos until four AM... so I'll try not to make you wait so long for the next chapter.**

**Any Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus fans reading this: there is a poll for you up on my profile page, so go check it out and please vote!**

**Any Wolf's Rain fans reading this: You should read my Wolf's Rain story: Hige and Blue in Paradise, and follow the directions in the notes.**

**As soon as I finish one of my current stories, I will be starting another Outsiders story called Cherry Cola. It was a request from AquitarStar, and I thought it was a good idea. I'll tell you when I will be starting it. **

**I do take requests, so if you have any, let me know! Read the list on my profile page that says the books I've read.**

**Keep reading and reviewing! Yours in greaserishness, TLO. **


	6. Friendless

**(A/n) Hello, fellow Outsiders fans. Did you miss me?**

**My lateness can be blamed on my vacation to New Jersey, where I couldn't get my hands on anything with internet access or a keyboard. The closest things to a computer that I had were a TV and an MP3 player, which I obviously can't use to write/post chapters. So, sorry for my absence, but now I have returned!**

**FireGoddess101: You're right! Bob ****_did_**** deserve it!**

**Phoenixx Rising: Johnny is just too hugable for words during most of the story. I cry for him every time I read the book! I'm glad you liked his POV.**

**Key-2-Soul: Thanks for that constructive criticism. It's quite helpful. I will see you at Band Camp, yes? I can explain about Wolf's Rain then, if you want. However, I should tell you that it is an anime, not a book. Just in case you thought it was a book. And the other story is called Leo vs Beastie, a Heroes of Olympus Story, in case you still can't find it. I'll also tell you about my somewhat interesting life when I next see you, which will be camp, so see you then. **

**Here's your chapter. I own nothing except my blabbing. Enjoy!**

Dally's POV

I knew there was trouble the moment Johnny and Ponyboy showed up at Buck's.

Merrill came to get me with some story about these two kids that were desperate to see me. Unimpressed, I told him to go away.

"They told me to tell you that their names are Ponyboy and Johnny. Said you'd come when you heard that."

"Ponyboy and Johnny?" I said, suddenly concerned. "Are they okay?"

Buck looked at me funny. "They seemed fine, just a bit shaken up. Why, are they your _friends_?" He sneered at me.

"No," I snapped, trying to hide my worry. "That one kid, Ponyboy, is some other guy's brother, and if Ponyboy gets hurt, the older guy will beat the crap out of me." I was only partially making this up; Darry probably _would_ beat me to a pulp if anything happened to Ponyboy. But I had to get Merrill off my back. My reputation hung in the balance. I had to keep reminding myself: I don't have friends. They can only let you down.

Buck rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he slurred, then stumbled off. I figured he'd most likely been doing some drinking.

I walked quickly towards the door, hoping nobody had seen that exchange. I felt embarrassed by my mistake back there. And it wasn't just my tough reputation I was worried about. I had learned early on that the only person I could trust was myself. Getting close to someone could only lead to heartbreak. When I'd met Johnny, I had been able to sympathize for him, unlike the others. Something I'd never told anyone was that my parents were abusive too; not as much as Johnny's, but enough to drive all the trust right out of me. My folks were the reason I was known as a tough, friendless hood. They never cared about me, not even the day I was born. So, I started to steal. I'm not sure why, but I guess I was trying to get their attention, make them care a little more. I got into dangerous situations on purpose, and sometimes I got jailed on purpose, purely to get their attention.

But it never worked. They acted like I didn't exist, like I was only real in their imagination. In one instance, I was drunk and running through the streets in the early morning hours with a gun strapped to my belt. I got arrested, but I went quietly, thinking that if this didn't get my parents' attention, nothing would. I called them to bail me out. My old man showed up, and I was excited when I saw him. _At last!_ I'd thought. _They'll finally notice me and protect me. They'll finally love me._ But when my dad saw me, he'd turned up his nose and growled, "You're no son of mine."

Though I'd never admit this to anyone, I cried after he left. It was the last time I'd ever cry. I hardened into a friendless hood, finally realizing that, no matter what I did, they would never love me. This led me to realize that having friends would mean the same heartache. Yes, I was in a gang, but I could never let anyone see anything close to friendship with them. They were my buddies, but not my friends.

I reached the door, putting on my best casual and clueless face before turning the doorknob.

The door swung open, and sure enough, there were Ponyboy and Johnny, standing dejectedly on the concrete steps.

I leaned against the door frame. "What do you guys want?" I asked, expecting to hear some story about being lost, or something.

"Johnny killed a Soc," Ponyboy blurted out.

Wait, what?

Johnny was among the most law-abiding of all the greasers in our neighborhood. And now I was meant to believe he'd _killed_ someone? I got ready for Two-Bit to jump out and yell, "Gotcha!"

However, Johnny looked absolutely terrified. He was trembling, his big black eyes wider than I'd ever seen them. I realized that this was no joke. Johnny had _actually_ killed a Soc.

I covered my surprise with calm respect. "Good for you," I told Johnny.

"Look, Dally," Johnny said, his voice shaking, "we need to get out of here. Can you help us?"

I would have just given them their information right there, but I looked at Ponyboy again. Water was dripping off his clothes.

"Pony, are you _wet?_" I asked, pulling them inside. "Come on, you'll die of pneumonia before the cops get you." I pushed them up the stairs, hoping no one would see. Though I had a reputation, I needed to help my friends, and...

_No! You don't have friends!_ I scolded myself. _You have a gang, you have buddies, but you __**do not**__ have friends!" _

**(A/n) I know what you're going to say: "Why, TLO, that was entirely too short for your ****_long_**** absence. How ****_dare_**** you make us wait so long for such a short chapter?!"**

**Don't bother yourself with saying it. Sorry for my shortness and lateness. Again.**

**I also apologize if the dialogue is not exact. I don't actually have the book in my possession right now. Honestly, I let Crazycats161616 borrow my copy, and I am trying to get it back, but I think she may have eaten it.**

**I really really ****_really_**** want reviews for this one. I'd love feedback on the Dally back story. Was it overkill? Tell me in your review. Did you miss me? Tell me in your review. Do you want an update soon? Tell me in your review. Do you have an iguana named Pickles? By all means, you can tell me that too. **

**I will try to write faster! I am sorry [for the hundredth time] for the long wait. **

**Keep reading and reviewing, and stay gold! TLO **


End file.
